I really need a Title for this
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Harry was tired...tired of fighting, of being viewed as someone else, and of being afraid... A talk with Sirius helped him decide to leave the Wizarding World and join the Muggle one. Eventually stumbling upon a boy washed up in a pilot suit on the beach...
1. Chapter 1

**[[You read the summery! I got this idea from knoteach and her story Masks and Mirrors, which was the response to Challange by PheonixEternalFlame. And just to let it be known now. **

**I ASKED PERMISSION BEFORE USING THE IDEA! I did not steal this, what so ever. So no accusastions. Also, the story is great in my opinion and something I suggest you go read...now! **

**Onto the Oc... Yes, like all first stories of a section I do there will be an OC. This OC is mainly there, not only to help me with the characters...but to introduce Harry to the war going on with the Alliance. While Harry will find Heero instead of Relena, I want there to be another reason why he might get involved with things. **

**However, I have just to decide if my OC will work for the Alliance, the Rebals, Oz, or White Fang... I am still working on this, and it might be awhile until I update. I plan on working on this while I finish Fractured Looking Glass. I decided to post it now, so that you have something to think on...**

**I would also greatly appreciate suggestions on whose side my OC should be on. My Oc, won't be a main star in this story, but she will have her uses. Such as training Harry incase he ends up in a hostile situation with muggles. It will also interfere with how Harry veiws things.]]**

* * *

><p>Harry sat with his arms curled around his knees. His head buried in the cocoon they made, hiding him from everyone and everything. He didn't know what to do anymore. Voldemort…was alive again.<p>

His hand reached over clasping at where Wormtail had cut him. Cedric was dead, and despite everything, it was his fault. Then again, if he had forced Cedric to take it alone, he would have been tortured and used for the ritual instead. Cedric still would have died.

He wished he had been greedy enough to take the cup on his own.

He sighed dragging his face up to stare at the dying flames. He had finally gotten Hermione and Ron to leave him alone. Ron had been tired and easier to get rid of. Ron seemed to be trying to make up for how horrible a friend he had been during the beginning of the year. He was almost trying to pry, he understood why. If there was a threat of danger to him or his family he wanted to know.

Hermione oddly enough was giving him space. She had been more observant and careful with him lately. At the same time she was being clingy and spending most, if not all of her time with him. Almost as if she was never going to see him again…

Everyone had tried to help him. Really only Hermione, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley were the ones that had really helped.

Mrs. Weasley because of her hug, while it hadn't really helped the situation…he had never been hugged like that before. It had been…nice, comforting. The twins, well he didn't think he could ever dislike or be annoyed with them really. They could always get him to crack a smile.

And Hermione, she seemed to have mellowed out a bit since she started dating Viktor. She cared of course, but she hadn't been as…smoothing with her attempts to help, or as obsessive with knowing everything. Not to mention there was a gleam of something in her eyes lately.

Harry just didn't know what.

Dumbledore certainly didn't help. Declaring what happened to the entire Great Hall like that. If people didn't hate or think he was crazy already, they probably would now… And he knew it was only going to get worse for himself. He had already noticed the whispers behind his back. There were times he thought he was crazy.

He craved for everything to have been imagined, to have merely been a bad dream. Really, things could have been far worse though… He could have been tortured by the Death Eaters…he knew one was a Werewolf… Harry shivered slightly at the thought. There was one person he wanted to see, one he thought could help…

"Oh, pup…"

Harry blinked when his vision was obscured with matted dirty hair that smelled like sweat and dirt. And honestly he couldn't be happy. The arms tightened around him to the point that he could almost forget how awkward their positions felt. He could feel his knees digging into the man's ribs.

Harry merely sighed and wrapped his arms around him, hand clutching the worn grey robes he wore. "Sirius…" Harry muttered blankly.

Time seemed to fade away. And oddly enough he felt so much safer when it was Sirius hugging him. He wasn't sure if it was because the man was his godfather, or because Sirius had gone through a lot just to see him again. Even now he was probably going against the Headmaster's orders.

Time seemed to pass slowly, but not slow enough. The fire had died out leaving smoldering piles of ash and pieces of wood. Eventually they pulled back form one another. Harry blinked seeing that Sirius had dropped to his knees to get to him. The man moved turning to sit on the floor beside him. His hand moved his wand pointed toward the fireplace as it roared back to life.

The two continued to stare at the flames as they moved within the fire place. They seemed to almost dance and be playful to Harry. Then again it would fit seeing as his godfather was the one to conjure them. They sat side by side their arms leaning on each other for support.

Sirius made an odd sound that reminded him of a whimper before he sighed. "Is it wrong?" He asked and paused. "That I want to take you, Remus and myself and run away form here…and never look back." Sirius asked in an almost wistful tone.

Harry blinked in shock and glanced up at his godfather sideways. "Only if it's wrong that I never want to see Voldemort again." Harry replied his eyes lowering in slight guilt. "I'm scared…He scares me Sirius… He's strong, so strong. And I'm so weak compared to him. And everyone seems to think I'm… That I can defeat him or something. But how can I? It was only because of my wand that I lived this time. Because of Fawkes that I lived when I was 12. Because of my mother's love that I lived when I was 11 and a baby. I'm nothing special, I'm not unique." Harry paused when he spoke the last words and chuckled slightly in amusement.

He sighed slumping again. "I don't think… I don't think I can face him again Sirius. And I know I just know I'm going to be the one to do it again. They'll make me…I'll be the one that has to kill him. I'm not going to get a choice, because no one is giving me any. I'm not a kid anymore. However, I don't want to be in a war. I don't want to have to kill someone, even that monster. I just… I wish someone else could do this. I wish I could leave the Wizarding world behind. I don't have to fight him you know… Yes, mum and dad fought against him and yes he killed them. But I'm not my parents… what makes everyone think that I have to fight him? That I want to?" he demanded more to himself.

Sirius turned looking at his godson in shock. "Harry…" He muttered.

Harry paused and laughed bitterly. "No, I'm sorry… Voldemort's a monster… I've seen or I've heard about the things he's done, the things he will do. It's the only reason I'm helping at all. I don't want anyone to get hurt. And if I can somehow stop them from getting hurt, then I will. That's the only reason I listen to Dumbledore and everyone. Not because he killed my parents or because they fought against him. It was war; they knew what they were signing up for when they defied him. That doesn't mean that I have to be involved because they were…" He said trailing off.

Silence filled the room before Sirius sighed deeply. Raising his hand he dropped it on Harry's head ruffling his hair. "I understand…" he said softly. Harry looked at him with wide eyes causing the man to give a bark like laugh.

"No, I do. You aren't you're parents. And it's about time I and everyone else stops seeing you as them. Hell, I'm proud to say I'm not like mine. They were Slytherin's while I was a Gryffindor." He said with a wide grin. "And I wouldn't change that. They were disappointed, they were angry, and they were disgusted… But I wasn't them, I was me… I understand Harry." He said dropping his hand.

Starring into the flames a small smile crossed his lips. "I won't fault you if you run. Hell, I'll be running along side you. Don't think you can ever get away from me, pronglet." He said with a wolfish grin, wrapping his arm around Harry and jerking the boy.

"That being said, if you do wish to leave Harry, I'll help you. I'm not sure if Remus will turn his back completely on the Wizarding World, or even if he could, being what he was. But there's nothing holding me here anymore. Nothing but you, pup. So where you go, I'll go. And what you do, I'll follow and support. Unless you want to become a girl or join the dark lot cause I'll then have to protest. I will not be raising any girl." He said with a frown.

Harry couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. This was why he needed Sirius. Not only because he was his godfather, but because somehow he always understood him. Of course he was protective, like everyone else. But he never seemed to blame Harry or try to hide things; he only seemed to care about his safety. Not how he should act or appear.

He saw Harry Potter, son of his best mate James and his wife Lily. Not the Boy-Who-Lived or poster boy for the light. He wasn't just Harry with Sirius…not yet, but it was close enough.

Harry blinked when a thought suddenly came to him. "Hermione helped sneak you in here didn't she?" He asked with a small grin.

Sirius returned it. "That girls smart as they come I'll say. She even went against you're Headmaster. Made sure that he and no one else knew I was here. She even got Remus to agree. Dumbledore had ordered I stay with Remus, and Remus had agreed. However, you're friend got him to go against the old man's orders. Remus was also worried about you, but he stayed behind so that it wasn't obvious I was gone." He said.

"Speaking of which…" he said standing and stretching. "I have to get going. Hermione did a spell that should be wearing off soon. Fudge is having this place watched, what with all the you know who stuff."

Harry nodded; while sad he understood that his godfather had to leave. Suddenly though his head shot up again. "Hey, Sirius…can you adopt someone?" he asked.

Sirius turned to look at him slightly shocked. "Harry… people would notice if I adopted you-"

"Not me, someone else…" Harry said with a serious expression.

Sirius merely looked back confused. "If I use a ritual then yea. It won't alert the ministry, but the adoption would be added to the family tree and family records. Someone would only notice if were looking for it specifically. And even then it doesn't date when the adoption happened. Why?" He asked.

Harry looked up. "I have…a friend. A muggle friend, she's an orphan and keeps getting bumped around in foster families…She got into some trouble and needs a Guardian until one says she doesn't any longer. She's old enough that she doesn't have to live with one and can be on her own. But she legally needs a Guardian…"

Sirius tilting his head in interest. "Oh, tell me more…"

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin glanced from side to side. While this place was a muggle building, he still didn't want to be caught sneaking into it. Sometimes he wondered just why he agreed to Sirius's, and now Harry's crazed ideas. Sighing slightly he could feel his tension finally leaving him. He couldn't really be mad about it though, after all this was to help a friend of Harry's.<p>

Gathering his resolve he slipped the window open, happy that it had only been locked. This place didn't have much of a security system. Luckily he was used to sneaking around, again he blamed Sirius.

Looking around he found the main file cabinet. Checking it he used the unlocking spell again before pulling it open. He started flipping through the folders eventually he found the folder he was looking for.

**Varushka, A.**

Pulling the file out, he started flipping the papers looking for the Guardian list. He sighed in relief when he found. Bringing his wand up to the paper he muttered the spell. Sirius's name appeared as the next listed. Nodding Remus slid the folder back in its place before shutting the cabinet and relocking it.

'Harry said that they didn't really look anymore. She's had so many Guardian's that they just call and make arrangements with the next Guardian. They pay more attention to the last name, and Black's common in the muggle world. And the Notice Me Not spell should help.' He thought as he slipped back out eth window replacing the lock.

Remus had only agreed to this because he didn't want Dumbledore to find out about Sirius leaving that night. Remus could come and go easier then Sirius could. And very few ever suspected him anyway.

Turning down the road he headed toward a corner the Knight Bus used often. He had listed a false phone number. As soon as they would call it, the spells would be activated. Remus felt bad about using spells on muggles.

But this way it could be done legally without them meeting or checking up on Sirius. They would think they had gone through everything during the phone call. It was tricky, and if he was caught he would have to spend some time in Azkaban…

He hoped those two realized how much he had risked ding this.

More then getting in trouble with the Wizarding World, he didn't want the Alliance angry with him. It was thanks to them he was able to get jobs in the muggle world. After all, all of the high officials in the Alliance knew of the Wizarding World. And the alliance proved to be more forgiving to Werewolves.

He found that if Sirius was serious about leaving the Wizarding world… He would follow. All he would have to do is register with the Alliance and they would put him under their protection.

Dumbledore…however, could be a problem. The man was not above manipulating and using people to his advantage. The old man never meant harm, but he very rarely looked at the small picture. Instead he was spending his whole time planning the bigger picture.

He was not cruel, mean or evil. He just trusted in people too much. And oddly enough he could use that trust against others and the person themselves. He very rarely noticed the pain and suffering he caused…

* * *

><p>The summer was coming along to be one of the worst.<p>

To begin with, it was a heat wave. A heat wave meant Dudley and his gang were up to no trouble. Harry was personally tired of seeing younger kids getting beaten up and them not doing anything. Harry noticed that there had been no news of Voldemort in the mail and he was grateful.

Talking to Sirius that night had truly helped him. He didn't feel the need to worry, to know. He was just a damned kid. And as Hermione had told him once they passed through the barrier...

"_Harry, listen. I know …Voldemort has been a problem you're whole life. But now that he's back, really back... Harry this isn't you're problem. So what if he's back, it doesn't mean you have to be the one to stop him again. For some reason the adults think that. But I would rather choose you being safe then of him taking over the Wizarding World. The adults can take care of this. And the fact that no one believes it means they can't force you to do anything. Harry, I want you to be happy. No matter what, even if it means letting Sirius steal you and you two vanishing. Just keep in contact with me alright?"_

Hermione's words had swirled around in his mind all summer. She truly seemed like a sister now. It was the thing that kept him sane when he received those odd short letters form Ron and Hermione.

In fact he had even been able to read a code in Hermione's letters, and a failed version in Ron's. It would seem that Dumbledore was worried about his and their safety. Ron and Hermione had been taken somewhere. And they had been forbidden to tell him. They were also being forced to write short letters so if they were intercepted no one would know anything.

Harry had never been so thankful that Hermione had told him about the code she and Viktor came up with during the Tournament. What he was surprised at was Ron. In the beginning his letters hadn't meant anything, now it was obvious he was trying to write in Hermione's code. And what he had got was shocking.

Instead of telling Harry about what was happening, he left that up to Hermione, Ron had decided to give Harry his support. Ron was keeping true to his vow to never abandon Harry again. He basically said he agreed with Hermione that You-Know-Who wasn't his responsibility. Harry had done enough already in his mind.

The only thing he had asked was to be taken with him if he ran away, although Harry was sure Hermione had hit him for that because he never said it again.

Harry sighed when he heard the phone ringing. He was out in the front yard; Petunia liked him and Dudley out of the house when it was so hot. And although the bushes were cool, she had scolded him when he tried to hide under one to stay cool.

"Boy!" His aunt hissed hanging her head out the window.

Harry turned to look at her in confusion. Her face was pinched with something between worry and distaste.

When she noticed him looking back she sniffed slightly. "You have a call. It better not be anything to do with…them." She hissed glancing around. Pulling her head back in she motioned for him to come inside.

Harry pushed himself from the ground and dusted off his jeans. Mentally he was trying to think of who could be calling him. He knew it wasn't Hermione or Ron. Wherever they were didn't have a phone or Hermione would have called already.

Shrugging he walked over toward the phone and picked it up from where his aunt had set it. He could feel both her and Uncle Vernon's eyes on him as he moved it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked in confusion.

"Would you mind explaining to me how I ended up with, Sirius Black, notorious serial killer, as my Guardian. And just how he's you're godfather. And if I hadn't guessed you were a wizard I would have known by now. Most people freak out when a Grim like dog starts stalking them…" The voice asked with a sarcastic tint to the normal quiet monotone.

Harry's eyes brightened. "Ananya!" He said happily.

He could feel the eyes turn away at that name. While they weren't happy he made friends with a 'normal' person. His aunt and uncle didn't suspect her of anything to do with his kind.

A soft chuckle is heard over the line. "Yes, Мой маленький(1), it is you beloved Тигр(2)."

Harry couldn't help the sulky pout that came over him. "I'm not little anymore." He muttered. And it was true, he had finally shot up. Although his appearance was worse now. It showed a person that had grown too fast in a short amount of time. He hadn't filled out right.

"And I am sure you have not gotten the chance to properly proportion yourself, Да(3)?" She hissed out her accent heavy because of her anger.

Harry with held a wince turning slightly. His Aunt and Uncle weren't listening anymore, but still… "Тигр, they have been better. They found out about my Godfather and have been okay to me out of fear." He muttered lowly.

"As right they should." She replied blankly. A moment passed and she sighed. "No matter. Seeing as you can not make up your mind, I will be making it up for you. I want you out of that world, котенок(4)." She said seriously.

Harry bit his lip in thought for a moment. "But what about—"

"котенок, you can keep in contact with your friends, I would not deny you that. However, I want you save. You're safety matters more to me then some strangers. If need be I will shelter them, as long as they are willing to leave the Wizarding world. I have no problem with that. But I will not have anything to do with that place and neither will you. Я Понят(5)?"

Harry paused for a few moments, before sighing. "Да. Вы поняты.(6)" Harry said simply, replying back to her in her mother language.

She sighed heavily. "котенок…Harry, please do not think cruelly of me. I merely long for your safety. You're Godfather has agreed with me in this. And a Remus Lupin has decided to help you keep in contact with your friends. Please do not worry." She said soothingly.

Harry smiled slightly. "It's okay. As long as you've started making the plans with Padfoot there's nothing I can do. I'll tell them as soon as I can." Harry said referring to his friends and his relatives.

"Acceptable. I am hoping to see you soon, Nikita(7)."

"The same here, Ananya."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>**Мой маленький**** My Small One**

**(2)****Тигр**** Tiger**

**(3) ****Да****: Da; Yes**

**(4)****котенок****: Kitten**

**(5)****Я****Понят****: I am understood?**

**(6)****Вы****поняты****: You are understood.**

**(7) Nikita: Name given to Harry by Ananaya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mira: Mira here! No excuses, no long winded stories. I haven't been on in a while. Meh... But I did update! To be truthful I'm shocked at the number of reviews I have gotten. I think that is the most I have ever received for one chapter. And while the plot of this idea has been in my head for awhile... I didn't put much thought into the first chapter. To see it's been enjoyed so far, makes me extremely happy. I hope everyone continues to like it!**

**_REVIEW CORNER: _**

**_RogueNya: To be truthful, I always seem to make my stories complicated. Hmmm, I guess that's me' thing. I hope you continue to eye it!_**

**_DarkRavie: I hope this is acceptable. The next chapter and teh story from here on will stick with our darling Harry, and possible Heero._**

**_Haunt of twilight: I hope this filler chapter satisfies you then! Hmm, I don't think Harry will ever completely give up magic. Giving it up and turning his back on the Magical Community are two completely different things. _**

**_Firehedgehog: Thank you! ^^_**

**_Mighty-Huntress: Ah, it is true, I must admit. I am quite obsessed with Russia and Egypt, because of this I tend to name my characters with Russian and Egyptian names. Except for the Japanese ones of course. Then again it's hard to find someone that doesn't like Japanese names and anime anymore._**

**_e: Thanks! I had done a story like this years ago on a different site. And someone decided to report me and flame me because it was similar to another's. Even though I had their permission. I just didn't want any troubles..._**

**_animefangirl0219: Sorry it was so miserably slow..._**

**_Mabidiso: Awww, you made me blush! ^^ I'm happy someone else noticed these things and were pleased by them. I got tired of no one ever understanding Harry's reasons for leaving, or being mad at him, or betraying him. So I decided to change things. I think if Sirius had seen harry was terrified of what was to come, he would have been more adult like and more concerned with Harry then the war. Harry however, keeps things so bottled up, I just popped the lid. I was just thinking of a way Harry would become involved. Helping Heero doesn't mean he would magically be involved with everything now, in my story. I'm not sure if he'll go to Relena's school or not. So I needed something more, thus Ananya was born!_**

**_domsijohn: *Grins* Don't worry. Harry will always end up on their side, and Ananya will always be loyal to Harry and Harry alone. _**

**_shebajay: I hope you like this chapter then! And I hope the story continues to interest you!_**

**_Jostanos: *Very dizzy* Thank you for the suggestions! I will be sure to use one if its still blank by the time Harry gets involved._**

**_Dark Neko 4000: I'm not sure..._**

**_Youko's Befuddled Fox: Here you go! ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>The sound of gunfire and the feel of heat...<em>

_Everything was real, yet everything was fake. Upside down, right side up, twisted, broken, decaying, screaming, pleading, laughing, enjoying...Her mind hadn't understood the situation completely. She understood what was happening, but all the while she was wondering why and trying to calculate and answer. _

_"Dema, I don't think there's a way out. Everything is either covered in guards, flames, or has been collapsed!" The voice was soft despite the hysteric tone to it._

_She blinked, her vision turning to the hazy outline of four before her. The first to come to view was the speaker. Not much could be seen other then the gold red glow shinning from white blonde hair. The rest was so blurry and fuzzy. She could make out pale skin and Ocean blue eyes shinning from the glow. _

_"Calm down, Anastasia. We'll figure something out." This voice was quieter then the last, almost monotone...but not apathetic. Their was concern and worry in it. This figure was less blurry then the first. The fire's glow adding to Sapphire eyes, pale skin, and raven black hair. This one was the one that had been pulling her along, her hand was still held tightly. _

_"Yea, we'll figure something out alright. We'll find out who is next to die and where. I don't know what we're even running for. Their going to catch us, and they will kill us! ...Damn it! What's the point in trying?" This voice is harsh and blunt, burning like acid. Their eyes are what she can see clearly, a burning amber similar to the flames around them. Ash black hair that almost looks grey with the same pale skin of the others. _

_"That's enough Alina. Thinking like that will lead us into panic and that is something we can not afford..." This voice was demanding and commanded respect. Her eyes shift to the last of the group. The same platinum hair as the first and pale skin, however the eyes... The eyes were blood red, a crimson that might have appeared cinnamon if not for the flames reflecting in them. _

_The third huffed before a moment. "I'm sorry, Adrik. It's just... We're all that's left. Everyone, everyone is gone. Mother, Father, Sacha, Akim, Marisha...our relatives... How are we going to survive? We've been pampered and spoiled, how are we going to survive when we don't know how to!" The third voice ,Alina, demanded, moving within blurred vision. _

_"We'll make it somehow, now come on. We have to move." Dema stated handing tightening around her own and pulling. _

_The flames never died, the screaming became a chilling silence, and the gunfire just seemed to echo. Not even the sounds of the large machine like footsteps drown out the sound of gunfire. Their were falling pieces of rubble, flying pieces of glass, thin razor like branches, and the scent of copper and iron._

_She lost that hand...and never heard her own name spoken..._

Ice blue almost silver eyes stared blankly at the wall, as her fingers went through dismantling and reassembling the hand gun she held with a final soft click. Her gaze dropped to stare at it blankly, as fingers held it firmly long sharp almost claw like nails delicately resting on the heel of her palm.

That memory was all she really had. It was understandable. After all, most children couldn't remember their lives before they were 5. She wasn't even entirely sure how old she had been in that memory. She wasn't entirely sure how old she was now... The orphanage had named her to the closest she had looked. They had also given her a name...

Ananya Varushka, Unique Stranger. It wasn't the most creative of name to be true... However, she had come to refer and think of herself as that name. After all, she couldn't remember another to compare it to.

She did wonder what happened to them though. Those that had seemed like family. They had included her in the statement of, we're all that's left. That meant she had been their family, correct? She thought so...so in times of calm she would think back to that memory and try to recall...anything. She would then contemplate what had happened to them, and wonder if she would even recognize them in this present.

She blinked when the sound of an echoing click came to her ears. Looking down she stared in wonder at the trigger that was slowly released before dropping her gaze to the magazine resting on the table.

Her eyes moved once again landing on the mirror that reflected her on the opposing wall. Pasty sickly looking skin and hair an odd mixture of Ash black and Platinum white blonde. She had never been one to care about her appearance. It was easily seen in the messy chop that her hair had recently suffered through.

Her bangs fell in her eyes and covered her right one. The sides of her hair reached past her collar bones, and the back reached the middle of her neck, all uneven and different lengths. The shorter pieces sticking up and spiked, the longer curling at the ends.

Perhaps a kitchen knife wasn't the best for hair cutting... But she couldn't be bothered to pay for something she could do on her own. Besides...now days there was no one you could trust. Not even a simple barber or hair stylist.

She blinked again at the sound of fine china clanking softly. Her eyes landed on the steaming teacup that had been placed before her. Her eyes drifted up to lock onto errie cat like green eyes, pure white hair feel in perfect ringlets around an aristocrat's elegant and beautiful face. Her eyes landed almost blankly upon the teacup before her once more.

"My, my...you're thoughts seem to be miles away, dear Ananaya..." The voice speaks musically, lightly. "I must wonder just what is stealing your attention." The words are thoughtless almost playful, but she had learned to hear the threats and warnings in this voice. After all her survival was the cause of this very woman.

Her eyes drift to the window once more. On the outside it was perfect and peaceful, in her mind it was black and flashing.

Her finger traces along the rim of the teacup. _'Nikita...' _

Her eyes fell shut as her mind wandered.

_She held back a snarl as she ducked behind the building, watching as pieces of concrete rain from the bullets being fired in her position. She ducked down in a crouch arms holding the gun close almost in a search for comfort. It was almost too big for her...but she hadn't been able to find a blade or smaller gun. _

_She cringed when she felt the heat of flames, she shook her head and wondered how foolish she was to not have felt the grenade's detonation. Why was she doing this? She probably wouldn't survive and if she did...well she would die soon either way. So why was she trying, why was she fighting? What was the point?_

_Her mind flashed back, flashed back to those nights she could hardly recall. The nights she and her 'family' members had fought and survived. She remembered one of them voicing the same thoughts she had now. _

_What had been the point then? She never saw any of them again. She wasn't sure if they were alive, or even how she had been related to them. She couldn't really remember what happened. Only that she had woken up on this Colony and been taken in by the Orphanage. _

_An Orphanage that had apparently been a cover for the resistance. _

_The Alliance thought the children had been the beginnings of a rebellion army. That might have been true for the older children...however, Ananya had had no idea about it. And yet she was being hunted like an animal. It reminded her too much of those nights...of losing them._

_She grit her teeth at the feel of another explosion, the wall she had been hiding behind finally collapsing. _

_What...was the point?_

_She almost cried out when her face met the ground harshly. She could feel her skin rip along the concrete as a foot was applied to her head and crushed her face. She could feel her eyes sting and her vision blurred slightly before she blinked. She could hardly breath and her ribs had to be bruised at least. _

_She could taste the thick coating of blood that was pooled in her mouth, and her tongue felt as if she had bitten it in half. She couldn't really hear the shouts and jeers, it almost seemed as if her hearing was completely muffled. All she could feel was the pain and heat of the flames. She could smell smoke, blood, and broken earth._

_However, she did realize when she was pulled up and dragged along. She was too dizzy and out of it to really try and walk on her own. Everything was blurred and she couldn't concentrate on anything. It reminded her again of those nights, only this time she was completely alone._

_"Well, well...what do we have here?"_

_Before she knew it she was staring into bright almsot glowing green eyes and stylized white hair._

_"My daughter could use a handmaid."_

That man...had been Nikolai Selvaratnam...a high ranking General and member of the Romefeller Foundation. And he had in return brought her to his daughter Natalia Tatianna Maruysa Ulyanna Selvaratnam. Her most beloved salvation, and most feared destruction.

Natalia was a beautiful young woman. With curls of pure white and eyes a bright shade of a pure emerald held before the sun. She was a Noble completely, truly and fully. Beloved by all that know her, and envied by those that catch a glimpse of her. However, she was also sadistic and dangerous. Natalia was a selfish and possessive woman. Anything she thought of as hers, was indeed hers and hers alone. That included Ananya herself. She hid herself behind sweet smiles and an innocent voice. In truth she was vicious and bloodthirsty, loving nothing more then to watch those she felt undeserving suffer.

Ananya never knew why, but Natalia had been obsessed with her from the moment they met. She had also become her most guarded treasure. And Ananya merely tried to survive the unstable mood swings her 'Mistress' went through. Ananya might be her handmaid and servant, however she was not owned by the Selvaratnam family. Nikolai refused to be her sponsor, and his wife was disgusted by a peasant being brought within their home. The other servants were all highly trained and from highly ranked generations...

Because of this Ananya had a sponsor. A sponsor was her Guardian in the sense that he was responsible for her. Any finances were done by this sponsor. She received a monthly allowance, and any major decision must be agreed to by her sponsor. She had a bad habit of getting bad sponsors. They either wanted to get the money for taking care of her, or to get close to the Selvaratnam family.

Now, she was being sponsored by one Sirius Orion Black... Her Nikita was such a brilliant and wonderful boy... He was also the one secret she would keep from Natalia to the death... She would not allow her Mistress to even think of laying a finger on her little one. Never...

"Come alone, Ananya. There is quite an important meeting I have been invited to. It would seem the Foundation is making some type of movement soon..." Natalia said thoughtfully, playfully. She stood brushing imaginary dust from her dress, and tossing her hair behind her shoulder with a delicate twist of her wrist.

Ananya blinked slowly before standing slowly. The magazine sliding back in place with a soft click, and hidden within her maid's uniform. She followed Natalia out, her mind blissfully blank and a polite expression upon her face, although it looked empty and hollow. Expressions were easy, putting emotion behind them was not. Although if needed she could accomplish it. Although, she rarely did so as she could care less what the Nobles thought of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at the ceiling as he laid sprawled on his bed. It had been a week... A week since he left the station. A week since his friends had given their support... It had been three days since his childhood friend had called. Three days since Sirius escaped to the muggle world to hide out with his frined. Three days since Remus copied staying with some muggle frineds that knew what he was. Three days since he informed his family that he was leaving and wouldn't be back. Let it not be said that they did not know how to send him away in style.

Harry could not remember eating as much as he had the last three days. Of course he couldn't stomach the large portions Petunia gave, but he ate as much as he could. Petunia had also given him Dudley's school books from the previous years. The perks of going to a private school was you bought everything. Of course this happened after he said he was going to a muggle school. Dudley had even said he could have the rest of his old books that were collecting dust. Not to mention one of his old game consoles and a few random knickknacks. He personally thought Dudley was just trying to make more room for when he got his second bedroom back. Vernon hadn't done much, but agreed to drive him to the pick up point.

They were going on a small vacation anyway. So Harry had worked around it. He would be going on vacation with them of course. However, they wold be leaving him in Ananya's care and continuing on. He had also let slip that Sirius would be there. Vernon wanted to be sure that once Harry was gone their hands were washed of their world completely. And who better to swear it then his deranged murdering Godfather? It gave Harry an odd feeling...

Also the look Petunia was giving him the last few days. Helping out with his chores, asking if he had any normal hobbies. She had made it obvious that she approved of his choice to leave that freakish world behind. It was because of this that he told her what had happened. The man that killed Lily was back and might come after them. He told her about the blood wards and how they had been charged for the next year. She had thanked him and began thinking about convincing Vernon to move between then and now. It also gave him a feeling that his aunt at the very least would write him and send him cards for holidays.

He didn't like his relatives no, but if there was a chance of them getting hurt...

That wasn't the only thing on his mind. No his mind was also on his friends. The very friends that had all promised to be on his side and help him. His mind continued to go over every letter they had written. There was of course Hermione and Ron. However, there was also Fred and George. He had other friends like Ginny, Neville, Hagrid and the like... But Hagrid always did what Dumbledore said, and he wasn't that close to Ginny. Neville he wasn't completely sure about. He would have to remember and write to him. He and Neville didn't hang out much, but he was a friend.

However, his mind was on the other things that had reached him then their promises and help. All the secrets that they were being forced to hold onto...of course he was told anyway through Hermione's code. However, it was still bothering him that his friends were being tied into all of this, simply because they were his friends. It would seem war was coming... Sirius's had mentioned about an old Order. Then there was the house that Sirius had opened before escaping. He was just grateful Sirius had managed to escape with Ananya, before he could be trapped.

He was worried more then ever... However, with every letter was orders to stop worrying. In his mind both Hermione and Ananya lectured him about how they were not his responsibility. That they could take care of themselves. The only thing that kept him from calling the whole thing off where their promises... Hermione had promised to joining him if it became too dangerous. Ron had agreed, although Fred and George couldn't just leave. Harry knew they could take care of one another. He had made Hermione swear a vow with Sirius that she and Ron would get out if it was too bad...

But even so...the worry would not leave him be. Maybe they could visit during holidays? He was sure Hermione would figure it out somehow...

Sighing Harry rolled over, his eyes locking on a dozing Hedwing. There was nothing he could do. He had made his decision and would stick with it. After all the trouble eveyrone was going through for him... He couldn't just change his mind now...

* * *

><p>Bright emerald green eyes stared blankly at the summer shower that was moving along the land of her estate. The land was covered with a beautiful meadow filled with beautiful flowers and lush grass. The grounds at the house, were filled with only the elegant perfect flowers she herself had had planted. The grounds were lovely and beautiful, elegant and giving a feel of happiness and warmth. The grass perfectly trimmed. The stone pathways were perfectly laid…everything screamed perfection at her Estate. And it was her Estate, one left to her by her Grandmother that her father could not touch. And her perfectionist personality shone brightly.<p>

Her hand smoothly continued to slip the high quality silver made brush through her luxurious pure white hair. Her eyes were blank yet her mouth held a rather fond smile. She enjoyed moments like this. Nobles hated weather that would leave them anything less than perfect. Even a small and short shower as this has been and will be. Meaning, her meetings for the day had been canceled leaving her with a day to do as she pleased. She was not one to receive this very often and deeply enjoyed them. After all, even if her meetings were canceled she would still have work to do, information to gather. However, today was one of the extremely rare exceptions.

She was Natalia Tatianna Maruysa Ulyanna Selvaratnam. A very long name to be sure, but every inch of it held a large amount of power and responsibility. Her family kept true to its Russian roots, even after the Earth Sphere Alliance had taken control. Her father was a High Ranking General, an important member of the Romefeller Foundation, a supporter of the beginning Oz, and one of the few Noble's that not only kept his titles and ranks but make use of them and had firm control over his power. He was the head of his Clan, and took his job importantly.

He ruled with the same iron fist that the Earth Sphere Alliance tried to claim, and that Oz had even in its beginning state. He was prideful and believed in the dream of Treize Khushrenada. Her father also had alliances with the White Fang, and the Barton family. He was obsessed with Power, and made sure all that belonged to him was under his control and his alone.

Her father was a pathetic arrogant fool.

There had never been any love lost between them. Natalia knew her father saw her as several things. As his Heir, as a breeding ground for power and their legacy, as his fastly growing and most powerful tool, as his perfect assassin, as his alibi, and his beloved Queen on his Chess set. He had never lied to her; never let her believe anything otherwise. Natalia had grown up in the world of Nobility, Politics, and power. Natalia hated lies… And that was why she was completely and honestly perfect. Which is what made her… 'trustable…' It was a well known fact that Natalia could not stand lies.

There was only one person she would accept lies from.

Her eyes shifted to stare at the reflection of the glass instead of the view beyond it. Her eyes landed on the figure sleeping soundly on the large plush bed behind her. A mixture of black and white blonde hair stuck up in messy spikes. Extremely pale almost grayish/purple skin was shown on the exposed face and neck, the rest hidden beneath the blanket pulled up to the neck. Delicate thin lids covered silver blue eyes that reminded her almost of mercury. Yes…this was the only person she could accept a lie from. Which made it all the more valuable that this person also refused to lie to her.

There was only one thing that she did not ask, and one thing the other might lie to her about. However, as long as she asked no questions about the beloved Nikita, then those lies would never become reality. That was fine, as long as she had this person at her side…she would allow her to keep and protect her Nikita. This Nikita had done nothing to take this person away from her. And if this Nikita added a spark to those lovely cold eyes, then they were a necessary part to this person's life. And since they were needed for this person's life, Natalia herself would see to Nikita's protection.

Soft eyes remained locked on the curled form, as the brush was gently returned to the vanity beside the window. Natalia had never had anything that belonged entirely to herself. Everything she owned was brought by her father or with money of the family. Nothing she had earned herself. Nothing that belonged to her alone, nothing that could not be taken away. That is until this person was brought to her. Until this person was given to her possession. Given to her to protect, to train, to help, to care for, to own, to need, to belong to her and her alone…

In her mind she could remember…

She could remember blood stained skin and loose baggy clothing in ruins. She could see messy filthy hair and a hunched over suffering skinny frame. However, the one thing that had always held her attention…were those eyes. Burning like blue flames, yet neither defiant nor filled with anger. No…this was a cold fire. One of life, of calculation, and of survival…no not fire it was ice. Pure glowing powerful ice. Those had captivated her, while normally she would have found such a weak creature pathetic and decided to put it out of misery.

No…those eyes could not be allowed to dim, could not fade, and could not leave her alone without the burning cold that had consumed her. For once she didn't feel numb, for once she was no longer in the void of loneliness and emptiness… No, she had finally found another that had entered her empty void and had turned the frozen numbness into a cold heat that was addicting and comforting. It also brought hatred. Her father wanted her to break this person, break this person like she did all others brought before her. But she would not, she could not, it was not allowed!

She had found the one person that would never lie to her, and that she could live for as they would live for her.

So she cared for this person. She taught this person. Taught this person how to live within her world. Taught this person how not only survive but come out on top of any encounter they might have. Taught this person how to kill. Taught this person how to protect and accept the blood on their hands. Taught this person to remember every life they take, to continue on their memories. Taught this person how to become everything she herself was. Taught this person how to exceed her, yet always remain subservient to her. And finally…she trusted this person to be the one she could trust. She knew this person would kill for her, that this person would lie for her, that this person would do anything for her.

This person belonged to her, truly completely. So no, she didn't mind sharing this person. Because this person was hers. Until death and whatever waited beyond, Ananya would always be hers and no one would ever take this person away from her.

Natalia's expression was soft as she ran her fingers through short uneven hair. She liked the wild look that her Ananya had gained. Ananya was her beast, her monster, her collared killer; the sophisticated look had never suited her. That was why she refused to have it fixed. The jeering insults and questions of her control of her pet aside…her Ananya was a wild animal, that look had never faded only hidden. Wild creatures could be taught how to blend in… but if it truly wanted freedom it would eat it's master and tamer. And that was fine with her. If Natalia had to die, she would rather it be at the hands of her precious pet than anyway else.

Natalia sighed as she finally moved away. She had ordered Ananya to bed when she realized there was nothing to be done today. Her Ananya rarely took care of herself. She disliked it, but knew it was necessary…Ananya took care to protect her 24/7. And as long as she allowed Natalia to take care of her it was no problem. Bedsides…she liked how fragile her Ananya was…how sick she was. It meant she needed her, depended on her. So it was fine…

Natalia smiled brightly at the thought. She glanced at the black beast that her Ananya had adopted. As long as he stayed out of her way and did not harm her Ananya she didn't mind. Turning she smiled brightly and almost skipped from the room. There was that soup that Ananya was fond of when she was sick, and Natalia had found a recipe for it. She was quite impatient to make it herself, and present it to her Ananya. She knew she would adore it, and hoped to make the taste perfect.

Oh, and she had to make sure that Ananya's Nikita was taken care of. Ananya had decided where her Nikita would live and Natalia would make sure everything was finished and signed before Ananya was ready to return to work. That and she had to make sure that some people knew who Nikita was under the protection of. Her Ananya was widely respected for her skill, even if she was disliked for her lack of decorum. And she was widely feared for what she did to those that threatened Natalia. But even that would not assure Nikita protection. Her Ananya had enemies as well, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mira: Okay...so I have no internet and my dad died...blah blah. I'm not going to give excuses and give the sob story of my life. I'll just say I haven't had a computer and still don't. My phone's java doesn't work and I can't get websites to work. However I was able to get this chapter up and I hope you enjoy it! There should be one to two more chapters before Herro and Harry meet! ^^**

**Also, thank you for all the suggestions for the title of this story. I have not decided just yet on what to chose, and shall wait another chapter to decide. If you have a suggestion please give it. I shall put a poll up for the title up soon, so please go vote. I love the ones I've gotten so far and cannot chose just one.**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy wasn't sure what he would think of himself... He was a prideful man, yes...and he thought himself more clever then cunning. After all paying off on bribes wasn't exactly cunning and yet seemed to be all it took in this world. To be truthful he craved a challange... Something to test his cleverness, his cunning, his skills of manipulation and control. Life had become so...easy since the Dark Lord's fall that it was bordering on disgusting. The Blood-Traitors were riseing from the falls they had taken. The Government was stagnent and continuing its rot into decay. He believed in blood purity, yes...but even he was not stupid enough to ignore that all Wizard families began with a single Wizard that appeared from nowhere. In most cases a Muggle Orphan or a child disowned for being unnatural... Even the Blue blood's like himself had been a family of Muggle Lord's so far back that it was hidden and forgotten.<p>

Lucius knew these facts, however he also knew that Wizarding Britian was crumbling and beginning to fade away. They had far fewer numbers then the other Countries... And he was aware of the reasons. It wasn't that they were trying to keep the Muggle culture away. After all it was fair was it not? The Muggle culture stayed in the Muggle world and the Wizarding Culture stayed in the Wizarding World. They could not be allowed to exchange, it was like inflicting ones relious veiws on another, or better yet their veiws on what magic was. It just wasn't done. That was why it was claimed that Magic just was. It was not something that was brought up or debated over.. It just wasn't done. If the Wizarding Culture was brought to the Muggle world it would be found out eventually. That was his problem.

Even so, he realized how far behind they were. The Wizard's and Witch's of other Countires blended into the Earth Sphere Alliance and Muggle World so easily...it was almost insulting. They knew how things mostly worked in the Muggle World. While they didn't use many thing from the Muggle World, those electronics still did not do well with magic, they were bringing in smaller things. Making it so their Wizard's and Witch's weren't completely stupified when they came into the Muggle World. They kept up with the history and knowladge. For example, most British Wizard's or Witch's were not even aware of the colonies or of the Earth Sphere Alliance. Even the Minister himself was rather confused and lost in the subject. It was only the ICW that knew everything, and were always updated on the current happenings. That was only in Britian though, the other Countires and Wizarding Communities knew about the happenings and were taking care in their negotiations and workings with them. Wizarding Britian hadn't made any huge contrubations, other then the Malfoy, Potter, Black, and Zabini Families.

Regardless...he wans't sure what he should think of hismelf. Sure he wore the mask both his Father and service under the Dark Lord had created and reinforced. There was one thing that Lucius stood for though, one thing that all Malfoy's were to put first and formost. Family. Family before Life, before death and all else. His Family was the most important thing for him. That was why when the Dark Lord fell he did everything he could to make sure that he and his family woudl be untouched by the fall out. Everything for his family...even if he had to hold back his hope of the Britian Wizarding World growing and changing from the growing and crumbling decay. Family above all else...

That is how he found himself sitting across from one Sirius Orion Black, cousin and Head of Family to his beloved Narcissia.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile since you've visited Lady Natalia." Treize said with a calm smile on his lips. He could feel Lady Une's tense frame at his side. She knew that this gir-no woman before them was dangerous. Lady Natalia had no true loyalty, but to herself and her own and to the Noble blood. It was something the other had made clear since she began getting involved. The blue blood that ran through the Romefeller Foundation was the only thing that kept her at their side. The fact that the Foundation and Oz itself was valuable to her at the moment was the reason she bowed to them. Then again it hadn't been surprising; her father was much the same. The difference was he wanted power and power alone; he had no true loyalty what so ever. Natalia however…<p>

Treize's eyes drifted toward the figure standing behind Natalia. Those feral wild blue eyes, that polite yet detached expression… Formal and completely relaxed form, simple clothing made of fine material. Yes, Lady Natalia knew the true measure of loyalty, not only of simple loyalty but true lasting obsessive loyalty… He found Lady Natalia and his own Lady Une much alike. Lady Une would kill and do anything for him and in his name. Much the same as Lady Natalia did for her servant and companion. It was quite amusing really, how the roles were reversed. Lady Natalia was Treize's Lady Une, while he was Natalia's Ananya. And yet in the game of command Treize and Lady Natalia were one another, with Lady Une and Anaya following on command. It was quite interesting…

Lady Natalia was a threat indeed; however the one that Lady Une was weary of was Ananya. It was a bit disappointing to be truthful. Lady Une was stiff and tensed revealing the fact that she found them a threat, while Ananya was completely relaxed, almost to the extent of boredom.

Regardless he was quite content to have them on his side. He knew Lady Natalia would never do anything against him, or try to damage or sabotage him. Even if Lady Natalia were to change views and leave she would never go after him. To begin with Lady Natalia did not care too much for absolute control and the power to rule. However, that was not the true reason she would leave him untouched. It was simply because of his blood. His true blue noble blood is what caused the unquestionable trust the two held in one another. As long as he proved himself worthy and did not disgrace his Nobility he would never even enter her mind of victims. Much the same with her… It was their blood alone that kept them polite and allies. Besides he knew that the moment Natalia started to act unbecoming Ananya would straighten her out. She trusted Ananya to know what was best for her, and Ananya truly knew. It was something he wished he could say the same of his own Lady Une. That bond…was almost enviable…

Natalia daintily placed her teacup onto its saucer and smiled brightly, sweetly at him. "It has been quite some time, Lord Treize. I am afraid my Ananya has had a little pet project we were playing with. You are aware of some Avalon's coming to our world correct?" She questioned.

Treize nodded leaning back in his seat. "Ah, indeed. We had been aware of course. One of them is currently taking on the role of the Lord Black, in place of that criminal. Lord Malfoy from the Avalon's was the one to help clear the paperwork and processing. He has assured me that the man merely wanted to escape for awhile. It would seem that the rumors of strife happening were true. I take you are the one sponsoring them until they are fitted in well enough?" He questioned.

Natalia nodded with a smile. "Yes. The Black line has been long going and is very respected, even if it has been centuries since it had appeared in our World. They still have a place amongst us; it is simply that they have refused it in the past. It is only right that I help them along. And since it was the Malfoy House that asked for some accommodations, I of course accepted graciously. After all Blue bloods will help Blue bloods, plus it is also the fact that Noble families should always remain unified. The Malfoy's split from the direct Line when they joined the Avalon's centuries ago. However, as upholder of the Main Line I will do all I can for my fellow Noble family. As long as he continues to prove himself." She said taking a short smooth sip from her tea.

Treize chuckled lightly. "Of course, of course. Lord Malfoy has been most loyal in keeping the Alliance and Nobility informed of the happenings in Avalon. The man has proven most worthy of his titles. And he has made sure the Ministries of Avalon are as well informed. Except for, of course, the happenings of the Noble families themselves. After all, as you stated Nobility helps Nobility. And as such our own happenings remain only amongst our own kind. I am quite interested in how your Ananya is involved, though." He stated absently, showing that he truly was merely curious.

Natalia hummed lightly placing the saucer on the table. "It would seem that my Ananya knows the child the new Lord Black has claimed as Heir." She stated, and smiled brightly. "The boy is a Pure Noble from one of the Noble families whipped out of course. Nothing else would be acceptable. However, before he was found he was insultingly raised commonly. During the time my father forced Ananya from me she met the boy and took him under her wing. Since he has joined our world Ananya wants him trained properly as he should have been. And I much agree. Plus there is the chance someone finds out that she is fond of him… Ananya wanted to start training him in self defense." She stated with a fond expression and respect.

Treize nods with a saddened expression. "How sorrowful… To think that a Pure Noble was reduced to that." He said shaking his head in shame. "Dear Dorothy would have a heart attack." He said amused. "I am glad that he has fallen under your hands. I am quite assured that you shall be helping to bring him to his rightful level and place. And I do agree, your Ananya does have a habit of gaining unclothe enemies. I do not doubt they would target the boy." He stated with a polite smile. "I shall even help, if I may. I know how important your Ananya is. And this boy just as so if not only for his blood but for his connection to her. The boy and Lord Black shall have my personal protection and that of Oz, of course." He stated, with a sweep of his hand.

Natalia smiled brightly. "I much appreciate the help!" She exclaimed happily.

Yes, Blue bloods helped one another…especially when it came to getting what they wanted. Treize didn't hold the value of blood Lady Natalia did, but he himself was one so he couldn't claim to not care. He was aware Lady Natalia knew this of him however. Even he had to admit impressiveness and bow to her information gathering and spy circles. He knew that Lady Natalia had most likely wanted his help form the beginning. And honestly he didn't mind giving it. After all, the Avalon's were Nobility…but they could also prove useful in the new world of Oz… As long as he didn't use them and go against his words and rites of Nobility it would all be fine.

Lady Une locked eyes with the bored gaze of Ananya, as the other finally glanced over from the water fountain in the courtyard they found themselves in. Lady Une would easily admit to being uneasy and tense around the other. Ananya was a true wild card; her skills were obviously good for her position. However she was also aware that Ananya's skills, for all they were envied and admired, were unknown and even hidden perhaps even downplayed. It made her uneasy, not knowing the true strength of another even an ally. Not to mention that Ananya was always so indifferent, she didn't even show any true emotion toward Lady Natalia, always bored an uncaring. It set her apart from others….and that made her a possible threat. And she did not like threats…

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the small gold item with wide eyes. A moment later his eyes jerked up to lock on mercury blue when the item was dropped in his hand. "You know what this is, correct?" Ananya asked all traces of her accent gone from her tone. Harry nodded slowly, as his hand curled around the item. His eyes jerked to the woman standing behind his friend. To Sirius and Remus who stood at his sides watching the scene with cautious eyes, yet interest.<p>

"The nobles and high ranking members of the Earth Sphere Alliance are aware of the Wizarding World. There is a treaty that as long as they are informed they stay out of one another's way. As such, and as a show of faith, certain…items were exchanged. The Department of Mysteries have the knowledge of the old 'Atom' Bombs as a sign of insurance, with a vow that they use it to make a reversal to it and nothing more… And in return we were granted a number of these items, with a promise that we use them for our own personal usage that has nothing to do with wars, politics, or anything that affects the world… That means that as long as or are not 'planning' to join a war, side, or become a soldier you can use it to train. Or if you do not use it for political means other than studying or double checking evidence …" Ananya explained. Taking in the shocked expressions a cold smirk crossed her lips. "There are loopholes in the world… And this might be the only one, but it has been used to the best of our abilities. Of course, not everyone has found said loophole." She stated, stepping back with a serious expression.

"Nikita… Not only is there the war of your world…but there shall soon be one of this as well. The difference is that the Government is to be overthrown." She stated blankly. Harry felt Sirius and Remus step closer to him, a certain tenseness to their bodies. "I know you are trying to escape your war, but there is a chance you will be forced to fight one day. It is the same here. I don't want you involved Nikita, but I don't know the future. I can't say you won't be… Either for leverage against me, or because someone just decided to target or use you. Because of this, I want you prepared. I don't know…what can or will happen. However, I have seen what could…I have lived through it and I do not want you too. I want to know you can survive on your own. You and your guardians…" She said eyes trailing to Remus and Sirius.

"Because of this… I am going to train you. My Mistress shall help as well, and you will also train in your magical abilities. I will find a suitable teacher for you. I might be a muggle, but I know how to make one of your vows. It is the only special ability I have of your world. Even if it is not a real ability. So don't worry, whoever I decide will have no way to out or harm you. And as to your muggle training as I said we shall see to that personally, for the three of you." She stated with a determined glint.

Harry stared at her with large eyes before a smile crossed his face as they closed. Finally…finally someone was giving him a chance…not only a chance to decided things for himself. But they were giving him the chance to survive, to take care of himself and those he cared for. His eyes opened, glazed and slightly teary as he beamed happily at his big sister. Ananya blinked and an answering smile crossed her face as well. He could feel Remus's hand around his own, Sirius's arms wrapped around his neck. The woman stood behind Ananya, an odd expression on her face but a determination to help protect someone so important to Ananya.

"Thank you."


	5. Note to be replaced

**Mira: I have heat! And a computer I can use when my roommates boyfriend is home! Meaning I'm back..sort of. Meh, Thank all of you so much for your reviews! They have kept me going and reminded me why I love fanfic so much. **

**Shiva: That's enough no one wants to hear you being sappy now. We've all been in some form of trouble lately.**

**Shadow: Isn't that the truth? At least Mira's sticking round unlike everyone else. Crimpson's married, Inri has vanished, Nakuma...well she's locked up, we are the on ones left...**

**Shiva: Tch. Like they were ever here for us to begin with. Aways coming when they need something and vanishing when we've helped them.**

**Mira: -Rolls eyes- And you two say I complain? Can we move along, I'm trying to talk to my readers, get the hell off my laptop...wait how did you even get here?**

**Shiva:...**

**Shadow:...**

**Mira:...**

**Shiva: I'm watching YuYu Hakusho. -Wanders off-**

**Shadow: Where did you hide those cookies and the damned eggnog?**

**Mira: -Watches them leave- Why? You know what...never mind. Stupid voice activated keyboards...Who the hell buys these things? I guess he boyfriend does. How do you turn this off! Meh... Okay! I have put up a poll for the stories title. I would like to give a big thanks to **

**SiverDragon-Purity**

**a guest**

**domsijohn**

**and ecspecially Jostanos**

**For giving me the awesome ideas for the story titles. My next chapter should be up soon. I had written it out on paper and lost it, I shall have it posted as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will make this announcement. None of my stories are for adopt option or discontinued! I will finish every single one. However, I have re-read these stories and most, which I began as a child none the less, are not anything like I had envisioned or wanted. Considering I only created Oc's to kill them and they have instead gained lives of their own. Case and point Kagami and Alex. I am just informing my readers that I am planning to rewrite **

**Enjoy the Silence Misery Loves Company**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The God's Awakening**

**Ares, Artemis, and Athena: The Beginning**

**Breaking Twilight**

**Fractured Looking Glass**

**and**

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill**

**I shall also be rethinking and editing **

**The Master of Death and the Twin Soul Bond**

**And **

**I really need a Title for this**

**This will all take some time, and each story needs undivided attention. I have already begun the process. However, I have a poll up for my readers to help influence which ones get the most attention first. While I am doing all this I will most likely be doing one shots and or re-writing rp's in story form to help keep myself motivated. I apologize for the delays and problems and hope you continue reading in the future.**

**Mira~**


End file.
